Daughter of the Gods
by percyjackson5ever
Summary: Annabelle is a demigod... What happens when she hears the Sirens song? A normal girl until she meets Percy, who introduces her to a whole new world. (K plus for some mild violence in the future.)
1. Everything Changes

_**Everything Changes**_

_Hello. My name is Annabelle. And this is my story. I grew up and had a not so normal life for 14 years and still, I do not have a normal life. Over the years I almost died from lightning. I've been followed around by mysterious people and I've gotten kicked out of almost every school in Miami. Now I am 19 and go to Yancy Academy for troubled kids. In fact, we were going on a field trip to The Greek and Roman museum the day everything… change, I guess you could say. Ironic, hmm? _

"I can't let this field trip go wrong like one of the field trips when I blew up an ancient artifact. Or that building," I told my friend, Katie Evergreen. Katie has leaf green eyes and long brown hair the color of tree bark, with height a little below average. She also looks delicate like a pixie, sort of. _But those don't exist, _I reminded myself pointedly. _No matter what the heck you've seen. You're just crazy. _The word echoed inside my head. _Crazy_. _Crazy. Craz- Stop it, Annabelle._

"You'll do fine! Just try to stay calm." Said Katie, in a sweet voice.

Just after she said that, the bus came to a stop.

"Time to get out and choose your partner," Said my favorite teacher, Mrs. Peterson. Mrs. Peterson had very long, dirty blonde-almost-brown-and-kind-of-red hair, along with a set of blue eyes. She had her thick, lips glossed over with a sheer coat of pink lip-gloss.

Katie and I walked quickly out of the bus right next to each other so we wouldn't get trampled or separated. When we finally got into the building, we went near the Greek pictures with the rest of the group. When we got there, Mrs. Peterson started talking about how Zeus killed his father, Kronos.

"Did you see the outfit Annabelle is wearing?" Said Justina Bodfit to her posse. Justina flipped her long and bright red hair and batted her long, dark eyelashes that surrounded her deep brown orbs.

"And her hair! _Everything_ is wrong with that dork." For the rest of the field trip, she kept making snarky comments about my appearance. And when she ran out of those, she decided to insult my personality and grades. Mature… Really, really mature, J.

"Alright, students. Time to go!" Mrs. Peterson declared, eyeing us. I could tell she was thanking the lord and praising Jesus that nothing had gone wrong.


	2. I Almost Make the Worst Deal Ever

_**I Almost Make the Worst Deal Ever**_

I took a taxi back to my mom's house.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" asked my mother, Savannah.

"Good," I lied. "Can I go for a walk on the beach?" I was hoping if I went I could get my mind off all Justina's snide words.

"Okay, be back at 7:30," My mom replied. I went straight out the door and to the beach the minute she finished her sentence. And then I almost made the worst deal ever.

I was walking on the Miami beach, with all it's white sand and fabulous pink seashells, trying to clear my mind of insults. After walking for awhile I started to hear a very faint song being sung farther along the beach. As I walked closer and closer the song became clearer. It was promising me everything I most wanted, the very things I couldn't resist. The things I needed to know. Their half of the awesome deal was me being able to meet my father, being popular and fitting in, having the scary creatures I nicknamed "insanity" go away, and understanding what they are and why I see them. I then found myself not knowing that I was deep into the water, swimming towards the singing with everything I had to make the deal. The creatures that were trying to get me to agree to their deals came into view a moment after I realized what was happening. I was about to swim all the way to them, making the deal for all the things I most wanted for myself, when I saw the figure of a young boy in the dark moving closer to me. I continued to swim closer and ignore the person, but regretted it, feeling a quick grab on my right ankle

"Don't do it!" The voice said.

"I have to!" I yelled back.

"They're trying to trick you, you'll never get what they are promising!"

I kept on swimming kicking and trying to get away from the boy, not trusting what he said, thinking he could be bad, a liar. No matter how much I kicked and hurt the boy he just wouldn't let go. After I struggled for a very, _very_ long time I finally gave up and let him take me away to where ever.

"Fine, I give up! What do you want me to do now?" I said, so angry that now, I was crying.

"Come with me were, you will be safe." The strange boy replied.

"Safe! You really believe I'm that stupid that I would think that where ever you would take me I would be safe?" I said, crying, thinking about how much I wanted to understand.

"I swear that where I am going to take you, you'll be safe." Said the boy, acting kind of sorry. Then I swam after him onto the shore and followed him to the weirdest and coolest place in the world. It was the stupidest yet best mistake I ever made.


End file.
